


Someone Familiar

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Heroes kink meme prompt where Noah Bennet is divorced, depressed, and hires a prostitute for the first time in his life and it's somebody he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Familiar

It had been a long time. Noah didn't know how much more of this dry spell he could take. He was lonely. So very lonely. He let out a long suffering sigh and picked up the phone. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He dialed the escort service the Company had raided once. Funny how that number was still filed away in his memory like that. 

Sitting anxiously at the edge of the motel bed waiting for the girl to get there, he jumped when he heard the knock on his door. He opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Claire?! Wha-what are you doing here honey?" 

"Dad..." Claire twisted her hair around her finger nervously, trying to think of something to say, "I uh... I've missed you." It didn't exactly answer his question but she wasn't ready for that yet and she had a feeling he wouldn't be either.

Noah pulled her inside and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I've missed you too, Clairebear." He held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair, hoping that she didn't feel his erection pressing into her side. 

Claire looked up at him and smiled softly. "Maybe we should sit down, Dad." 

All he could do was nod and walk over to the bed, sit down and gesture for her to join him. 

She walked slowly, moving to stand between his legs and placed her hands on his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" 

"Dad, this is the first time I've done this... I... it sounded like a good idea. I've been hiding... I needed the money." Excuse after excuse poured out of her mouth. When she signed up for this she had never expected her first call would be him but she was relieved and even that made her feel dirty.

"Okay, shhh..." Noah rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip to quiet her. "It's okay, Clairebear. It's all okay now." He moved his hands to her cheeks and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. She melted against him, returning the kiss and realizing that she had wanted this for so long. Claire moaned softly and moved closer, now sitting in his lap and there was no denying either of their intentions any longer.

Noah groaned and stood up, laying Claire on the bed gently and began undressing her slowly. Taking his time, showing her how much he loved her. Covering her body in kisses as more bare flesh was revealed. He gasped, trying to remain in control, but it was getting harder and harder as each piece of clothing was removed. He slid his hands over the smooth, creamy skin, caressing her breasts, down her sides, along her belly, placing a soft kiss between her legs. Once she was fully naked, lying on the bed, he stood back to take in the sight of her beautiful body and finally take off his own clothes. Claire watched, chewing on her bottom lip and reaching out to touch him.

He stroked himself, watching her before positioning himself over his Clairebear, kissing along her neck as he pushed inside her. He moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her, giving her time to adjust to the feel of him. The sweet pleasure was killing him but he wanted to make it last as long as possible for her sake. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep from shouting out when she moved ever so slightly beneath him. She moaned and he reached between their bodies to feel her, wet and tight around him. He stroked her clit with his thumb and growled into her mouth, kissing her deeply as he started to move faster within her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out and when he heard her whimper he thought he would lose it completely. He held his breath, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in roughly, rubbing her again with his fingers. Claire's whimpers became screams and he felt her clench around him. He let out a deep groan and followed her over that cliff blissfully, stroking her hair away from her face and kissing her lovingly as they tried to catch their breath together.


End file.
